


Completely (Un)Necessary

by SpartanGuard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Shameless Ogling, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanGuard/pseuds/SpartanGuard
Summary: While on vacation in Florida, Killian & Emma and David & Snow make good use of the swimming pool to partake in some shameless ogling of their respective True Loves...there's only one way that can end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: The boys ogling the girls, and then the girls ogling the boys  
> Chapter 2: CS makes some wet pancakes in/by the pool  
>   
> Originally posted on tumblr in March-April 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the second and first chapter, as it was originally posted, but combined and put in order. The original second chapter (first here) was based on an anonymous prompt.

Killian couldn’t help but stare, entranced, as Emma squirted the sun lotion in her palm and began to apply it to her skin. As much as he loved how she looked when flushed, he much preferred it when it was due to his efforts rather than the sun’s.

She spread a liberal amount over her shapely biceps and forearms, one and then the other, her hands firmly gripping her muscles in a motion he’d only seen in more intimate settings. She took a bit more and lightly dabbed it across her face, not missing a single one of the freckles he so loved kissing. He nearly gasped when she applied it to her chest, smearing the cream across it and taking care to go under the edges of the immodest top she insisted was typical for bathing in this realm, caressing the curves of her lovely bosom; he wet his lips when she went over the beauty mark he so loved to lavish.

Something splashed near him, and a voice said his name, but he was completely lost in watching as she covered her toned stomach with the lotion and dipped her fingers under the waistband of her bikini bottom. He was incredibly glad that he was submerged from the waist down; he’d hate for David to see just what his daughter’s innocent ministrations had done to him. 

* * *

David tried in vain to get Killian’s attention by throwing the football at him, but when not even the considerable splash it made broke the man’s concentration, he had to see what was up.

And boy, was he glad he did, or he’d have missed quite a show. His wife, living up to the part of her fairy tale describing her as having “skin white as snow,” was hard at work applying sunblock. She evenly spread it over her strong shoulders and archer’s arms and he loved the way her muscles moved under her porcelain skin. She made sure to get it in the dips of her collarbones and across her chest above the top of her retro-styled two-piece that modestly covered and accentuated her breasts. She brushed the lotion across the exposed part of her stomach, and then set to work on her legs, taking care to not miss a single spot on her perfect thighs and defined calves—even covering the tops of her toes.

David found himself shrinking back down into the water of the pool; having a hard-on in present company wasn’t ideal, though he could only imagine the knowing smirk Killian would give him.   
  
 _Was_ giving him, rather—as the ladies set to apply lotion to each other’s backs, the pirate caught the prince’s eye, fully aware of how they’d both fallen victim to their loves’ impromptu exhibition. Killian raised a suggestive eyebrow at David, and he knew right away what his friend was thinking. He agreed with a nod;  _two can play this game_.

* * *

 

Killian surfaced from the water, almost in slow motion—or maybe it just seemed that way to Emma.

As he rose, his fringe hung over his closed eyes, his thick lashes lay against the apples of his cheeks, and his mouth parted as he took a breath of air after being submerged. Rivulets of water ran down his body as each part became exposed, dripping from his scruffy jaw, pooling in his defined collarbones, and getting lost in the dark hair now plastered to his well-built chest. His muscular sides and stomach were left with drops of moisture on his tanned skin, the beads pooling and tracing paths that ended at the low-slung waistband of his swimsuit, which only just peeked above the water once he was upright. He turned around to look back at David, giving full view of the dimples above his rear and showing off the muscles of his back, especially when he reached up to push his hair off his face and shake the excess water from his locks.

David followed a moment later, head tilted back, the cords of his neck on full display as he gasped for air. Both hands reached up to wipe the water from his face, flexing his biceps and shoulders and giving Snow a full view of those arms she loved so dearly. Water sloughed off his pert chest and rained down his abs, not missing a single dip of the defined muscles that covered David’s upper body. Once he was standing, his swim trunks clung to him like a second skin, sticking to the tops of his strong thighs and across his front, and reminding everyone how great his ass was when he turned around to search for the football he’d been teaching Killian to throw. He grabbed it and threw it back at the pirate, sinew rippling under skin.

The girls knew the heat they were feeling within had nothing to do with the fact that they were in Florida and everything to do with the display in the pool in front of them.

“See why I wanted to take that vacation?” Emma gloated.

“Oh yeah,” Snow agreed.

* * *

The guys totally knew what was going on; one might even say it was intentional. Stolen glances at their lady loves showed their actions had the desired effect.

“See why this vacation was a good idea, mate?” Killian whispered after handing off the ball.

“Oh yeah,” David concurred, winking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on prompt from ilovemesomekillianjones :)

In hindsight, booking a vacation with her parents maybe wasn’t the wisest choice. Even if they were sort of the same age, Emma didn’t need to know what they did behind closed doors, the same as she was sure David would stab Killian again if he knew the things the pirate did to his princess.

So when Snow called for her husband, citing her need for him inside their rented vacation house right after the boys’ entertaining game of catch, Emma made a point to stay in the backyard by the pool. Killian was lounging in the far end, arms spread across the edge and head tilted back, enjoying the last of the setting sun’s rays on his face.

God, he was beautiful. She couldn’t help but admire him and the way the fading sunlight painted all his perfect edges; he was a goddamn work of art.

“I can feel you staring,” he called out. She rolled her eyes, but he continued to taunt. “Come look a bit closer.”

Chuckling, she stood up from her lounge chair and slowly stalked across the yard, rounding the curve of the oval pool to where he reclined. Carefully, she sat next to the pool, tucking her legs under her, and took advantage of the angle to appreciate his amazing profile.

“Now, isn’t that better?” He hadn’t even opened his eyes, but that cocky brow was teasingly arched and he wore a self-satisfied smirk. She couldn’t help the hum of agreement that followed, though, and brushed a still-damp tendril of hair off that flawless face.

He sighed and leaned into her hand as she combed her fingers through his coif, so she kept at it, his contentedness eliciting the same feeling in her until she couldn’t take it anymore, gripped his tresses just a bit tighter to rotate his face to her, and leaned down to kiss him.

His mouth was always warm and inviting, but moreso in the Florida heat, and she soon got lost in the feel of his lips and tongue tangling with hers. She became vaguely aware of his hand in her hair and his wrist at her waist, and suddenly the entire world was moving around her—or was she moving?

“Ahh!” she yelped just before splashing into the pool. Of course, he was laughing when she surfaced, and the happy, relaxed look on his face that she saw once clearing her hair from her own made it impossible for her to be mad at him. She waded through the warm water to him, pressing herself close and enjoying how he felt even more heated than the pool.

He didn’t waste a moment, wrapping his arms around her and reaffixing his lips to hers. Emma’s hands found his chest, fingers dragging through the coarse hair plastered to his skin as their mouths began to dance again. Being stomach-to-stomach and skin-to-skin was a sensation she’d hardly ever felt outside the bedroom, and just that simple contact was enough to send her thoughts—and nerves, and heart—racing with possibilities, filled with a scandalous kind of thrill.

His train of thought was similar, she gathered, if the growing arousal she felt pressing against her core was anything to go by. His tongue delved deeper into her mouth, tangoing with her own and sending a flushed, warm feeling down her spine that had nothing to do with the water temperature.

His hand danced up her side and toyed with the corner of her string bikini top, edging a fingertip under the bra and along the bottom edge of her breast, which was mostly submerged. She sighed into his kiss, but then remembered where they were and who was nearby.

Abruptly, she broke away; he chased her, but she had to ask, “What if my parents come back?” She felt like a teenager trying not to get caught with her boyfriend.

“Trust me, love—they are just as occupied as we should be,” he panted out, leaning his forehead against hers.

“So not a mental image I needed,” she complained half-heartedly before attacking his mouth like there was no tomorrow (or, as if she needed something else to focus on, because she did).

His hand hadn’t moved while she had her momentary freak-out, but now, it did: his thumb drew up and across her nipple while his palm slid up to cup her breast under her top, repeating the motion several times as their kiss increased intensity.

Almost stealthily, his hand wandered around her back. For a moment, she was confused as to why—that felt good, dammit! But his fingers traced a heated stripe up her back to where her top was tied and deftly pulled out first the top knot, then the one at the bottom. He tugged the whole thing away, tossed it aside, and resumed his ministrations unencumbered. The feel of the water against her naked breasts reminded Emma why she’d loved skinny dipping so much as a teen, but the way he caressed them made it even better.

He switched attentions to the other breast and as he circled his thumb around a pebbled nipple, Emma felt the urge to give as good as she was getting. She dragged her fingertips down his chest, over the muscles of his abdomen, and followed the trail of hair that disappeared into his low-slung swim trunks. For a moment, she gripped his hips, her thumbs tracing the top edge of the V-shaped indents that pointed where she was headed. Then she let her fingers dance across the edge of his shorts, chuckling as he flinched when she got to the middle; she loved how he was ticklish there, just below the belly button.

Slowly, matching the pace with which he was still massaging her breast and now trailing kisses down her neck, she pulled at the tied drawstrings holding his trunks on, loosening them with care until they were undone. She then pushed them down just enough to get at what she was really after: his generous length, bobbing freely in the water. He hummed in appreciation at the sensation, making her smile; but his gasp when she took him in hand made her grin.

He stilled his hand on her first stroke; his lips stopped moving against the base of her neck on the second; and as she continued, his forehead found her shoulder and he groaned appreciatively. She’d never tire of the way she could make him fall apart, which—judging by his increasingly ragged breaths—he was about to do.

Surprisingly, his hand found hers shortly. “Not…here, love,” he stuttered, stopping her motion.

“Why not?” she wondered, in a voice more breathy than she’d anticipated.

“Just not in the pool.”

“Oh, good point.” There were still several days in their trip; if she wanted to even look at the pool without blushing, they’d need to take this somewhere else.

He took a deep breath and then stood upright, staring at her with a mix of love, lust, and playfulness in his deep blue eyes that only came out in situations like these. It always meant she was in for some fun; especially today, if the tiny twitch of the corner of his mouth was anything to go by.

“Come here, you,” he growled, then bent to clasp his arms around her, grabbing her rear end and lifting until her legs were wrapped around his waist and her head was tucked in the crook of his neck. He held her tight and began to wade through the water to the opposite end of the pool, his cock lightly tapping against her behind with each step.

Between that, his warm scent under her nose, and the feel of his chest hair brushing against her pert nipples, she was quickly lost in sensations and only vaguely aware that the water was becoming shallower. When only her toes remained submerged, Killian started to take the steps out of the pool. She finally looked up, just in time to notice him stepping out of the swim suit that had slowly fallen off as he carried her across the pool.

In contrast to how he’d picked her up, he gently sat her down on the beach towel-covered lounge chair she’d been relaxing on earlier. He hovered over her a moment, supporting himself on the arms of the chair, eyes perusing her seated form with affection and appreciation, before diving down and once more claiming her mouth with his. He wasn’t there long, though, before he traveled back down her neck with his lips, then over her collarbones, her sternum, her stomach, until she could feel his hot breath over her sex even through the bottom of her swim suit.

He paused there for a moment, almost glaring at the offending garment, before glancing back up at her through his lashes with a wicked gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

Placing his stump on the edge of her bikini, he took in his teeth the string at the side that held it tied and tugged, undoing the knot. He did the same on the other side, staring at her the whole time. She could tell she was soaking wet, and it wasn’t just the pool. It felt like she was watching in slow motion as he dragged a finger over her core through the fabric, but then in one swift move, he pulled the last barrier between them away.

She’d hardly had a chance to react to being completely bare before his mouth and tongue were on her and in her, lapping at her folds like a man dying of thirst and she an oasis of fresh water amidst the saltwater that surrounded them—which was actually a pretty good analogy, though how she came up with it, she’d never know, because that tongue was hitting all the right spots and making her squirm. He tried to hold her in place with his hand, pushing her legs farther apart with his wrist, but it was hardly any use—she was that close, and probably had been before they’d even left the pool.

For a moment, he turned his attention to her clit, gently sucking on the point of pleasure and so lost in his own that he didn’t seem to notice her fingers burying themselves in his wet hair. Her toes curled as he worked her up, and it would have been so easy to give in and free-fall then and there. But fair is fair—he didn’t let her get him off, so she wouldn’t let him either. Like everything, they’d come together.

Her fingers again tightened their grip on his locks and tugged his head up. His eyes opened slowly, as if it took a minute for him to realize she was stopping him. He quirked an eyebrow in inquiry, silently asking why she was pausing. “Get up here, pirate,” she challenged.

He was back above her in an instant, and her hand quickly found the lever to make the chair recline. He collided with her at the exact moment she pulled on it, sending them both flying back and lying flat. “Ah!” they both exclaimed, before falling into giggles at what was probably a hilarious scene—which thankfully no one saw through the mixture of bushes and palm trees that lined and shaded the yard.

It took a minute for them to calm down, but once they did, Killian was staring at her with that look of pure love she’d never, ever tire of, a soft smile on his lips. He pushed up again from off her chest and poised himself over her, aligning himself with her entrance. And in one well-rehearsed move, he surged forward and in, filling her perfectly like always and once again finding her mouth with his. Normally, she’d be fine to just enjoy the feel of him inside her for a moment, but she could taste herself on his lips and it just added to the tension that had built within. She arched her pelvis up just a tad, hoping he’d get the hint to move.

But he was already on the same page, of course, sliding out slowly. She relaxed before he moved back in, and they quickly found a lazy rhythm that matched how their day had gone so far: languid, hot, and loving. She could feel his length as it hit all the right places within, and gasped when he altered his angle just enough to find that extra-sensitive spot. It wasn’t long before her walls started fluttering and her breath came in pants; he picked up his pace to match, and reverently whispered “Come for me, Emma.”

Not a second later, she did, unable to contain her shout of “Killian!” He was right behind her, pulsing within after a few more thrusts and his own call of her name. Sparks were flying from her core in waves all through her body, down to the tips of the fingers that were gripping his firm biceps, and she could have swore she saw some overhead.

They stayed there, riding out their pleasure for what felt like ages, until he reluctantly slipped out of her and collapsed at her side, pulling her tight to him. She wasn’t sure how long they lay there, breathing in the comforting scent of each other as they came down from their high, but when she finally opened her eyes, the sky was giving way from pinks and oranges to the blue of night. She was staring at the dappled color of the clouds through the fronds of the overhead palm tree when Killian placed a gentle kiss at her temple, and reached down to grab the now-rumpled beach towel and started to clean them up with the soft terrycloth.

“So, Swan, are you enjoying this vacation?” he asked; he was trying to be flirtatious, she could tell, but it came out almost dotingly.

She turned to look at him, and his face matched his tone. Smiling back and thinking of all that had happened that afternoon—and all that was likely still to happen—she pulled his arms around her just a bit closer. “Best vacation ever.”


End file.
